


水蛭

by DobyElf



Category: the hobbits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 三个小时瞎写的产物
Relationships: Legolas/Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	水蛭

**Author's Note:**

> 我没开车但是我逼不得已来ao3

你相信爱情吗？或者说你以为爱情可以拯救我？

你的爱情吗，瑟兰督伊你以为你是圣母吗？

他的孩子轻蔑的撇嘴，他原来的小天使，朝着黑乎乎的地下室地板吐了口唾沫。他的父亲，他曾经美丽的爱神，浑身赤裸，他刚刚与他接吻，瑟兰督伊无比痛苦的漂亮碧眼看着他。莱戈拉斯用手帕擦干自己刚刚亲过父亲的湿润的嘴唇，就好像恶狠狠的抹掉瑟兰督伊对他的恶心。

他永远都在犯傻，跪在地上去祈求别人施舍他爱情，到头来他做下的每件事他都后悔得都想杀死自己。看着瑟兰督伊湿漉漉的浸过福尔马林的一张惨白的脸，他就想起他曾给他倾尽心思写过的情书，他父亲根本不当回事儿，就如同那位黑长发的校花，他唯唯诺诺在新生舞会上称赞她是他见过最美的女孩子，普赛克那样的美丽。

哦那是什么，小鬼？她有比他成熟迷人的男友，她拿他的真诚取乐。可惜，当他切断她的神经，拿小刀片割下肩胛骨上的皮肤，送给她一双真正的普赛克的蝴蝶翅膀时她还是不明白。她以为他要她的爱情，当自己的十根纤指都被剪刀铡断，还在祈求对方的原谅。

我是个下贱的婊子，他亲耳听到美丽的亚玟对自己说这样残酷的话。

但这是他最爱的时刻，他能掌控一切，而不是那个戴着眼镜，皮肤苍白，沉默寡言的怪胎——他问他的父亲，当他还是小孩子时，他没有妈妈，他的父亲做男人的情人，这值得他羞耻么？

瑟兰督伊说不是，从来都不是，任何人都不应该因此而受尽他人的不尊重，受尽他人的歧视。这个怪小孩，他明明是父亲的天使啊。

从青蛙老鼠开始，再到兔子和狗，最后到人。他修长的用来写博士论文的那双好孩子的手，开始偷盗尸体，在三更半夜拿起手术刀伴着肖邦的音乐割断动物的颈动脉。那时他还是个孩子，他不知道他不该承受这些，住在没有暖气的贫民窟，听着啤酒瓶子砸在墙上的声音，听到瑟兰督伊的凄厉的惨叫，他知道那些人喝醉之后喜欢强暴他。

他该如何对他的父亲说这一切，说他不需要这样的爱，不是每天放在惨淡的餐桌上那几张薄薄的钞票。他该怎么说，说他从来就没有在夜晚有过美梦，说每当他杀死一个人，都会无比安心的烧掉一页童年记下的日记。

他选择当医生，不是因为这份职业体面而薪水高，而是为了堂而皇之的去接近杀戮。当他拿到医师资格的那天，他约出了他儿时唯一的好友陶瑞尔，他把她做成了干尸，小心翼翼的，完全保留的，甚至连一根毛发都没有扯断。

他是多么害怕失去温暖啊，他要一个个永远的留住这些爱过他的人。朋友，同学，老师，邻居，最后是他的父亲，这是他的爱，他唯一的光明和温暖。

他已经丧失了爱的能力，或者说他已经献出了他所能想出的最好的爱的方式去对待他爱的人，而且这爱是永恒的，每当他瑟瑟缩缩的蜷在被单下面，他就不是孤独的。

瑟兰督伊现在明白他的小孩子了么？

他趁着艾滋和梅毒尚未摧毁掉父亲美丽的皮囊与骨骼，毒品还尚未使他的牙齿腐烂，永远的留住他。是的，瑟兰督伊，我爱你，你不知道这有多绝望。

他已经将他的父亲麻醉，所以他的爱人不会有任何痛苦，现在他要眼睁睁的看着自己杀死他。莱戈拉斯带上了口罩，不用紧张，爸爸，我已经很熟练了。地板上的黑垢是昨天和上个星期甚至上个月的死人洒下的的血，而地板下，三十七具尸体腐烂后的臭味已经浸沤了整个简易的地下室改的实验室，腥臭粘腻的犹如死鱼的味道无孔不入。

这是最后一步，度过今晚，他就终于可以不必勉强自己再活在这个只给他折磨的世界上。

他温柔的抱起他的父亲，瑟兰督伊宛如一位方才出浴的处女被爱人有力的双臂抱起置于玫瑰花丛的婚床上，他把他赤裸的身体放进盛满鳗鱼体型的马来西亚水蛭的浴缸中。

他对他的孩子那么温柔，就是他的母亲。

他父亲的双膝，他曾坐在他膝上数公园里的蜻蜓；他父亲的双臂，在寒冷的冬夜给予他温暖。年轻人的身体开始发抖，水蛭圆形的口器钻进苍白的皮肤，红色的刺目的血涌出来裹在蠕虫滑腻的身体上，一刻钟后满缸的粘液尽是红色。水蛭极度柔软延长的身体吞没了瑟兰督伊的四肢，两端吸盘黏在猎物的胸口，进食的软体动物愉快的扭动翻滚身体。后背的褐色花纹拉宽而延展，边缘的孕线更加明亮，腹部变得肥大，显出粉红色来。

他捂住了自己的口鼻，开始眩晕，恶心。他当然不犹豫，决心十足，也没有反悔，但这一切需要快点结束。莱戈拉斯以最快的速度拿针管接上他刚才拆开的福尔马林，点滴器调到速度最快，手伸进浴缸里软糯冰凉的水蛭中翻找，用力扯出瑟兰督伊挂满长虫而涂满血水的手臂，扯掉口罩，他疯了一般将那只沾满水蛭体液的手放在嘴边亲吻，含住父亲的手指，无视骨节上渗着黄脓的下疳。

水蛭顺着瑟兰督伊的手臂爬上了他的手背，三瓣尖齿的细头钻进了他血管丰富的手掌。

他将福尔马林注入尚且具有意识的瑟兰督伊的手臂内侧大静脉中，蓝色的大静脉颜色已经变得很淡。

零点十五分，他二十四岁的生日已经过了十五分钟。瑟兰督伊双腿抖起来，那并不在受他大脑控制，他抽搐着，全身颤抖。莱戈拉斯平静地依照他所规划的，用浴缸旁边的手机报警。

执行完这非完成不可的一步后，他便开始哭泣，跪在浴缸傍边，宛如无助的孩童。时间的流逝似乎更加深刻紧促，他预感他就要失去瑟兰督伊了，他这个马上就要失去爸爸的小孩子，他似乎听到水蛭咽下血液的声音，温暖的鲜血一节一节滚下这爬虫柔软的身体，瑟兰督伊的血管壁在化学试剂的腐蚀下溃败崩塌。

他求他父亲爱他，瑟兰督伊爱他，他终于这么开口。

——当这具肉体，一堆碳水化合物，溶解在水蛭的唾液当中之时。

他起了幻觉，精神开始崩溃，瑟兰督伊含着黑红色水蛭的嘴唇似乎一张一合，说他的孩子，没错，他爱他。他也渴望与他翻云覆雨，尽管他那染病糜烂的后穴已经成为水蛭的温巢。

他的孩子一把扯出爬进爱神喉咙里的吸血软虫，捞起那颗被水蛭缠绕的小巧头颅，亲吻他舌腔内不断涌血的薄唇。父亲的眼睛已经同金发那样失去色彩，恰似盯着孩子面庞的瞳孔已经散大。

警报和犬吠的声音从后院清晰的传来，头顶的挂着钨丝灯泡的电线开始摇晃。警察破门而入，在天花板之上的住宅内喧噪的搜查。脚步声引起吓人的震动，顶板上的灰尘落在父亲睁开的暴露的蓝色眼球上。

他的孩子清醒过来，抬起手枪，枪口抵在自己方才舔食父亲鲜血的嘴巴里，迫不及待的扣动扳机。

凌晨三十分，孩子终于等到了为他带回一盒蛋糕的，晚归的娼妓父亲。

FIN

灵感来自我之前看过的一篇all瑟，那篇结尾是叶子和巴德共享老瑟，我当时就觉得【哦呵共享你大爷】，所以我这篇就是把它结尾给改了（没错，文里的设定是来自一篇all瑟，而且那篇all瑟我觉得比我写得还丧尽天良，让我想寄给老瑟一瓶HIV病毒帮他解脱那种……）  
水蛭来自另一个太太聊天时说起的梗，我想都没想就把它接过来了哈哈。  
有个读者看完那这篇和still here（暴力美学那篇）做了比较，觉得这篇更容易理解，算是意外惊喜了。  
这篇真是，我写的时候差点写哭自己，写完了发自内心的不想看第二遍。


End file.
